


"I have a nephew!"

by zimnokurw



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Business Trip, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Irondad, One Shot, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter is 15, Rhodey meets Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i have a nephew, nephew, russian translation is available, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: After six long days of a business trip, Tony comes back home to his not-son-but-totally-a-son and Rhodey gets the pleasure to witness it.[in russian - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8960480]





	"I have a nephew!"

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that there isn't many fics where Peter and Rhodey meet for the first time and it's a crime so I wrote a little something. Hope you like it!

* * *

After this whole mess with so-called Civil War, his injury, surgery and then recovery, Rhodey wasn’t exactly up-to-date with Tony’s life.

Yeah, he tried to talk to him about everything that went down but always got a reply like “Just focus on healing.” or “Aren’t you a little too old for not knowing how to walk? You should probably focus on teaching yourself that.” So he stayed in the Compound for the whole recovery and rehabilitation process, and Tony kept visiting him. He was sometimes curious why the engineer didn’t just move in, he had there his own “Iron Suite” after all, but he knew that the billionaire didn’t want to talk about that so he wouldn’t no matter what, he saw that his best friend wasn’t depressed or gloomy though like he suspected he would be, so he just dropped the subject.

When Rhodey was officially healthy and was able not only walk but even run on his - brand new, build by Tony Stark himself - prosthetic legs, he was technically supposed to move in to the Tower (which Tony decided that he changed his mind about and no, he didn’t want to sell it) but he felt really good upstate, he knew the building already and met a lot of people that worked there for those last months. Also, there was peace when you opened your window (opposite to Manhattan), so he decided to just stay there. What would he do in the Tower anyway? In the Compound he was at least helping here and there sometimes so he wasn’t bored to death (because the doctor said that he’s good to go back to being a soldier or an Avenger already but then Tony Stark - the Doc’s employer - voiced his concerns and the man magically changed his mind).

It was over a year later that some shit went down in Europe and Avengers - or rather what was left of them - where needed. It wasn’t a big threat to the world though, the country just could use dope weaponised suits and Tony Stark’s intellect so with Vision still on vacations, only Tony and Rhodey flied to Belgium to deal with an evil scientist that they where able to throw to jail in six days and then they could fly back home.

It was actually pretty late when they were in America, almost midnight, so Rhodey thought that they would fly upstate together, sleep, eat breakfast and Tony would go back to Manhattan the next day but he seemed like he couldn’t wait to get back to the Tower which for Colonel was slightly confusing. His best friend was really determined and he didn’t know the reason.

All rogue Avengers were somewhere in hiding.

Vision - if he’d be back - lived upstate.

Lab was almost the same in the Compound as in the Tower.

And Pepper? Tony and Pepper were on a break again, they again decided that it would be best if they just stayed as friends (Rhodey had a theory, though, that they would be back together in no time) so she was in Miami.

Tony lived in the penthouse alone then, right?

So Rhodey decided that he’ll fly with Tony to Manhattan and just crush at the Tower in his old room he had at the Avengers floor.

Tony tried to play it cool, but Rhodey would tell that he was happy to be back, the ride in the elevator was quiet, though, both men were tired. Hell, they would be sleeping in hotel in Belgium right now if it wasn’t for Tony. So, seeing as he was still awake, Rhodey decided to do report before going to bed, just to be done with this whole mission, it was easy thing so the report wouldn’t get long anyway. Which is why he was going to Tony’s penthouse first, to do that in the billionaire’s office.

“Welcome back, after… what, over a year?” said Tony as elevator stopped.

“Yeah, I’m sure you changed a lot.” replied sarcastically Rhodey and when the door opened, both men stepped out of the elevator.

Rhodey noticed then that the TV was playing some animated movie and worriedly glanced at Tony, but the engineer was just leaving his suitcase on the floor, not concerned so Rhodey chilled too, after all, if someone was breaking into the Tower, he wouldn’t just watch TV. Tony then walked a little closer to the couch, stopped for a moment with a soft smile on his face and whispered quiet “FRI, turn off the TV.”, and Rhodey totally didn’t understand that, but was too tired to care.

“Alright, I’ll just go write the report and then I’m going to my room.” Colonel said and went in the direction where he knew the office was, but then, something - someone - woke up on the couch, stretching a little and scaring the shit out of the soldier.

A boy. A teenage looking boy with wild, messy, brown hair, whose head snapped in the direction where Tony stand and the billionaire smiled genuinely. “Oh.” left the kid’s mouth. He seemed to be still half sleeping so he probably didn’t even know that he said something.

“Hey buddy.” Tony said softly and, wow, he said it _softly_. The type of soft Rhodey wasn’t sure if he ever heard him use. Who was this boy?

“You’re back!” the kid yelled, not realising there was a third person in the room, and get up from the couch quickly, running to the billionaire who opened his arms and hugged the boy as soon as he was near him.

_Since when was Tony a fan of those kind of things?_ thought Rhodey to himself and he was sure his friend forgot about him when he saw him ran his hand through the kid’s hair, holding his second palm firmly on the boy’s back, while the little man had his shoulders wrapped around Tony’s waist, head resting on his chest as high as he could reach.

Tony chuckled at that. “Missed you too, Pete.” he said and pressed a kiss to the top of the kid’s - Pete’s - Peter’s head.

Okay, again._ Who was this boy?_

“I was, uh, I was laying in my room and I was super bored, so I decided to watch TV while I wait for you, because I was starting to get really worried, I mean what if something happened and I didn’t know or if you get shot when you were not wearing a suit, or what if the suit was damaged? You know I think that FRIDAY is really great and, and she’s awesome, obviously, but everybody gets sick sometimes, right? And what if she’d get sick and wouldn’t be able to-“ Peter was saying fast, he mumbled every word in Tony’s chest and it seemed like he was starting to panic, like his breath accelerated while just thinking about those scenarios he made up, so Tony pulled away a little, placing one hand on the boy’s shoulder and the other on his cheek, forcing him to look the man in the eyes.

“Hey, hey, I’m okay.” he started. “Everything’s fine, alright? I don’t even have single scratch, see?” he tilted his face in left and right so Peter could see for himself. “Breathe, hon, can you do that for me?” he asked softly, when the boy seemed to calm down a little but still was breathing too fast for his liking. “Yeah, just like that, you’re doing great, buddy.” he praised when Peter’s breath was back to normal and the kid hugged him again.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured.

“Nothing to be sorry for, Pete.” Tony pressed another kiss to the boy’s head and one of his hands again started running circles through Peter’s brown curls and Rhodey felt really out of the place right now, like he was invading their privacy. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to stay in his place to not disturb them or to quietly leave the room, but before he could make up his mind, Tony lifted his head and looked at his best friend. “I want you to meet someone, bud. Think you could look up for a minute?” he said to the boy.

Peter nodded and pulled away from Tony, looking around and finally noticing Rhodey. His gaze widened and he looked back at Tony for a moment, before again turning to the soldier. Then, he stepped forward and held out his hand. “Colonel James Rhodes, sir. It’s really an honor to meet you.” he said and the man shook his hand.

“You can just call me Rhodey, and it’s really nice to meet you too, Peter.” the man smiled. He didn’t know the boy, that’s true. But seeing his interactions with Tony? He felt like he adored him already.

Speaking of who, the engineer stepped forward too, standing next to the teenager and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Just so you know, I was supposed to introduce you two. Then, you could go with nice to meet you and all that jazz.” he gestured wildly, finishing his second sentence.

“How old are you, Peter?” Rhodey asked, ignoring his friend. If he didn’t tell him that he had a kid before, he could just shut up now.

“I’m uh, I’m fifteen.” the boy said shyly, leaning into Tony so the man rubbed his arm to add him some confidence, and Rhodey would swear that his heart melted a little at the sight of this.

“So you must be in high school, right?”

“Yeah, I’m in Midtown, it’s STEM.” Peter explained and in the corner of his eye, Rhodey could see the proud smile forming on his best friend’s face.

“Kid’s a genius. You better not get on his bad side, because he’ll be changing the world one day.” said billionaire and the boy hide part of his face in man’s shoulder. He was opening his mouth to say something, but let out a yawn. “Oh, and it’s past someone’s bed time.” Tony said, before glancing directly at Peter and pushing him slighly. “Go to your room and to sleep, bud.”

“No! I’m not even that tired, we could watch TV? I started… something, I don’t exactly remember what, so we can just play it from the beginning-“ the kid protested.

“We can watch TV tomorrow, even your Brooklyn show, huh? And you can talk with Rhodey during breakfast, but it’s midnight so you’re going to bed.” Rhodey found himself just watching the two and then realised-

Oh, _fuck_. I have a nephew.

_I have a nephew!_

“But-“ he heard as his nephew started to argue again.

“I’ll be in your room in five minutes, okay? Just gotta let Platypus over here to my office.” Tony explained, in the meantime gesturing to Colonel.

“Okay.” murmured the boy. “Goodnight Mr. Rhodey.” he added with a slight smile, looking at the man.

“Goodning, Peter.” Jim smiled too, because, _fuck_, _he had a nephew_. He watched as Tony ruffled the boy’s hair and smiled at him and after a moment, when the boy disappeared after a corner wall, he turned to his best friend. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a kid?” he blurted out.

“I’m kind of co-parent along with the kid’s aunt. Pete’s not biologically mine.” the engineer explained.

“Well, biologically or not biologically doesn’t matter, does it?” he asked rhetorically, because he just saw enough, he didn’t need an answer.

“No, not really.” Tony answered anyway, but it was said more to himself and the two men just started walking to the man’s office in silence.

And then, Rhodey broke the silence with a wide smile. “Fuck, Tones, I have a nephew.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my tumblr: m-bright


End file.
